Pickup vehicles are commonly used to facilitate transportation of cargo items from one location to another. While pickup vehicles are available in many sizes and configurations, a typical pickup vehicle includes a vehicle bed having a cargo carrying floor that can support cargo, such as lumber, rocks, groceries and/or other items. Because a conventional vehicle bed is exposed to harsh conditions, conventional vehicle beds are typically provided with a vehicle bed liner for attaching to the vehicle bed. The vehicle bed liner helps prevent damage to the vehicle bed that might otherwise occur from environmental elements and/or cargo being hauled in the vehicle bed. Conventional vehicle bed liners may be fastened or retained to the vehicle bed with conventional fastening arrangements. Not only is there a need for fastening systems for attaching liners, but there is a broader need for fastening systems to attach a vehicle bed floor at a fastening location of the vehicle. Still further, there is a need for fastening systems that can have a wide variety of applications including but not limited to the vehicular industry.